Since many ophthalmic entities common to man are frequently seen in various animal species, animals represent ideal models for basic ophthalmic research. It has been well established that cataract, glaucoma, retinal degeneration and detachment, corneal dystrophy, microphthalmia, and coloboma can be genetically transmitted. The investigators plan to study several ophthalmic entities which have human counterparts using clinical, behavioral, biochemical, electrophysiologic and pathologic techniques. Genetic studies will also be included when warranted.